A Living Legend
A Living Legend is the second episode of the remade Heritage Saga and the second episode of Ed Edd n Eddy Z Kai. In this episode, the Eds begin their training, and learn more of the past surrounding the events that unfolded in Corey and Drew's past. Unknown to them, phantoms of the past are watching them as well... Summary The Eds, under the tutelage of Corey and Drew, diligently practice their ki attacks on their training hill. The Cousins then decide to teach them the Kamehameha Wave, the signature energy blast of Corey. While Ed and Double-D get the hang of it on their first attempts, Eddy needed a little more...encouragement. He eventually masters the Kamehameha after aiming it at Drew, who dodges it and promptly punishes him for his petulance. After they move on from ki blasts, Drew then instructs the Eds to work on their physical strength, and to run five laps around Peach Creek to do so, to the horror of Edd and Eddy. A brief montage ensues, in which Ed is clearly proven to be the in the best shape of the three of them. They then learn to levitate using their ki, but this time, Eddward is the best at it. The heroes' training goes on into the late hours of the afternoon, and as the Eds rest, Double-D asks for the Cousins' perspective on the events that happened during the School Wars. Immature reactions from Eddy aside, Corey and Drew launch into the climax of the Wars. A significantly younger Cousin Trio (including Zach) break into the SuperSchool and easily waste the Android guards. Everything goes well until the boys reach Level 4, where Dr. Korematsu unleashes his trio of Super Saibamen on them. Realizing that they cannot afford to be defeated all at once, Drew forces Corey to the opposite gate, from which he'll proceed to the core. Drew and Zach then engage the Super Saibamen, whose raw endurance and power force Drew to use the Primary Lotus just to kill one of them. Meanwhile, Corey reaches the core of the SuperSchool, where he is trapped inside. The malicious professors Utonium and Gero (Junior) then send out "Project Needlemouse" to exterminate Corey--Which happens to be none other than a prototype of Metal Sonic himself! With its far-superior speed, Proto-Metal makes short work of the youngest Cousin and prepares to end him. Back on Level 4, Zach is forced to fend off the two remaining Super Saibamen at once in order to buy Drew time to charge his signature: The Special Beam Cannon. Zach eventually wipes out one of the pair with his Galick Gun, but soon finds himself at the mercy of the final Saibaman. Just as it is about to blast him, Drew's Special Beam Cannon impales it directly through its brain, killing it instantly. At the core, Corey resolves not to die, and transforms into a False Super Saiyan! With his new power, he thrashes Proto-Metal, knocks him into the core, and annihilates both with a Kamehameha. Meanwhile, Gero and Utonium take the opportunity to escape, with the latter declaring vengeance before he departs. Exhausted from his surge, Corey collapses but quickly reawakens as an unknown warrior helps him evacuate. Minutes after the story is finished, a mysterious cloaked stranger appears from behind Corey and Drew, and several amusing misunderstandings follow, ultimately culminating in Drew attacking the stranger in a towering rage. This stranger effortlessly renders the combined assaults from the Cousins futile, to the utter shock of everyone present. Meanwhile, Kevin has acquired a jar of Saibamen larvae and growing solution from his enigmatic benefactor, narrowly smuggling it into his basement and away from his mother. The jar also contains a DVD from this benefactor, who explains how to plant and grow the Saibamen in preparation for an ambush, even suggesting where to go... Back at the hill, Corey and Drew finally resort to their last and most powerful attack: The Cousins Kamehameha. The stranger blocks it with a single hand, but is forced to take a step back as the blast seemingly swallows him. He then emerges from the team attack unscathed, but is revealed to be the legendary Goku in the flesh! Corey recognizes him as the warrior who had saved his life, to the awe of most of the Eds. Goku then offers to train with the heroes, which they gleefully accept, ending the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Remade Episodes Category:Heritage Saga (Kai) Episodes